Comfort, of a Sort
by littlestkitten
Summary: Soubi decides to comfort Ritsuka. He just does it in his own odd way. Soubi/Ritsuka


Title: Comfort, of a Sort

Author: Littlestkitten (saratu on lj)

Fandom: Loveless

Pairing: Soubi/Ritsuka

Rating: PG

Word Count: 688

Notes: Written for eerisedda with the prompt of _Soubi comforting Ritsuka after he gets rejected from a uni he wanted to attend_. The song Gravity (end theme song for Wolf's Rain) was supposed to be used as inspiration. Um, it didn't exactly work out that way. Sorry. Soubi sort of hijacked the story. This is how he comforts people? Hope you still like it though! First Loveless story so please be nice.

Soubi knew something was wrong with his sacrifice. It wasn't just the down turned ears or the drooping tail that clued him in, but a general air of disappointment that seemed to follow Ritsuka. For all that he knew _something_ was wrong, he still couldn't figure out what it was that was making the teenager upset. Ritsuka had refused to tell him his troubles as usual. Soubi didn't think it was his mother, usually the signs of that were more visible. But something was affecting the boy in a negative way and Soubi was determined to figure it out.

Well, if Ritsuka wouldn't tell him what was wrong, he would just have to figure it out for himself. So, he snooped. Which didn't so much involve looking through Ritsuka's things as it did asking Yuiko what was wrong. The girl had an uncanny ability to always know Ritsuka's business. In this case, the problem was simple and not so simple. It wasn't life threatening but it also wasn't something easily fixed. Soubi knew he couldn't say a spell and make it all better. Although, it wasn't like he could do that for the majority of problems. But he wasn't going to let Ritsuka suffer in silence. He knew a perfect way to comfort the teenager. Even if his motivation wasn't entirely pure.

* * *

"What the hell is that, Soubi?" Ritsuka shrieked as he gaped at his bed and the objects laid out on it.

"A present. Doesn't Ritsuka like it?"

Soubi smiled at him in a way that told Ritsuka just how proud the other man was of himself. To say he was shocked was an understatement. How Soubi could think he'd want _that_ was beyond him.

"I saw it in the store and I couldn't help but picture how cute Ritsuka would look in it. Kio agreed."

"Kio knows you bought this for me?" Ritsuka hadn't thought it was possible to be any more embarrassed than he already was, but the idea of somebody else knowing about this helped. And knowing Kio he would never hear the end of it.

"Mmm hmm. Try it on."

"There's no way in hell I'm wearing that thing!"

"Ritsuka, watch your language."

"Don't scold me. I'm not the one buying inappropriate gifts and fantasizing about people in them. Take it back. That's an order!"

"Won't Ritsuka try it on at least once? I'll take it back after that. Promise."

Ritsuka felt his cheeks burn at the thought of wearing that, that _thing_. Even just to try it on. If anyone ever found out . . . Well, it wasn't like he couldn't just order the man not to tell anyone. And Soubi looked like it was really important to him. Of course that was just because Soubi was a pervert. But it couldn't really hurt.

He grabbed the outfit and stomped into his bathroom to change. Ritsuka swore that he would only wear it this once. After that he'd make Soubi take it back to whatever store he'd bought it from. After struggling for a few moments he slowly emerged from the bathroom.

Click. Ritsuka gasped as he heard the sound of the shutter on his camera. He lunged at the other man but he was already on the balcony and ready to climb down.

"Soubi! Give me my camera back right now!"

"You'll have to take it back, Ritsuka. And I'm not entirely sure you want to be seen in public wearing that."

Ritsuka growled as Soubi climbed down the rest of the way. This would be the last time he ever caved to a request from that perverted man. Never again. He glared down at the skirt he was wearing before stomping back into the bathroom to change.

* * *

Soubi smiled as he walked home. He would return the camera tomorrow and allow Ritsuka to delete the picture from it. But not before he put it on his own computer and printed out copies. His sacrifice had just looked so cute in the maid's outfit. And that adorable little blush. Ritsuka really was too cute for his own good.


End file.
